Look into a mirror, what will you see?
by Fever-Sama
Summary: The characters reflect upon their unfortunate gift of having the WIERDEST HAIRDOS EVER. Sure, it makes them look dramatic and all that jazz, but really it just looks silly.


**_When they are not saving the world from mortal peril, what do the heroes of 5Ds do in their spare time? Brush up on dueling skills? Doing DuelRunner Maintenance? The answer is neither of these things..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Yusei Fudo knows a lot of things. He knows how to play a children's card game, for a start. Then there is the matter of playing it on a motorcycle. That takes a lot of skill, I can assure you. He knows every single last bolt and wire in his DuelRunner and he knows how to hack VERY well. But there was just one mystery he never solved.

How in the heck did he get such wierd hair?

When he was little, when he was still an ordinary (**?**) boy in Marthas care, he made a lot of friends with his fellow orphans, but he lost a number of them for just one single reason. They called him CRAB-HEAD. Of course, he did his very best to ignore them, but it did get very irritating after a while. He supposed his hair was passed down biologically and he had parents with blue-black-gold hair and Seto-Kaiba-Blue eyes, although the spikes were an entirely different matter. They never drooped in rain, or when he washed his hair. They only swayed a little when there was wind blowing in it. Martha did try to console him by saying it was a wierd brand of hair-gel. But if it was hair-gel Crow's hands would probably still be all covered with the stuff, with all these times he attempted to plait his hair.

He still had friends, of course. Crow (surprisingly) knew when to drop a sensitive subject and Jack, as he so eloquently put it, 'can't be arsed', even though he was rather inquisitive the first few years of his arrival in Satellite. A few of the others were nice enough to not mention it, although Yusei strongly suspected Martha had taken a significant role.

A few years went by.

The Orphanage out of sight now. He wandered through the scrap iron that littered the ground, scavanging for any gears that he could put to some use, or perhaps if he was lucky, some Duel Monster cards. He picked up some Synchro monsters that month and he wasn't about to give up looking. His sapphire eyes scanned the mass of waste iron as he walked. He only paused once in a while to evaluate or to pick up a piece he thought could be useful to him, and then he saw it. A broken DuelDisk.

It was very old, probably from Yuugi Mutou's timeline at least. The Life-Point counter was cracked, the wrist-strap was completely gone and the entire shell was battered and dented in on one side, but the precious Holograph Generators are still intact. No damage on there cannot be fixed, he thought to himself, as he jogged to the spot where the dear machine rested.

That was how he met Kalin Kessler; by arguing over a broken DuelDisk. In the end they decided that they would fix it first and share it with each other as well as the other two future members of Team Satisfaction. To him Kalin was a really nice guy, but one annoying thing about him, and Rally, and everybody else he had ever known through his years was all too similar.

"Hey Yuus', how did you get your hair like that?'

ARGH!

* * *

It gets a bit dicey every morning when he uses hair softener to try and slip his helmet on.

* * *

Dye is no use. Hair-gel has pratically no effect whatsoever besides making him look more like _'Doma the Angel of Silence' _and he has ruined at least five hats. Not counting disguises.

Maybe he should get a haircut...?

* * *

Yusei found out what Leo's third hobby is, after dueling and teasing Luna.

Drawing.

Drawing is an innocent enough hobby. Yusei himself draws a lot, admittingly not masterpieces of Fantasy. The design for Aki's Runner was his idea. He drew down his ideal image of his Dueling Hero Yuugi Mutou had looked like back in his childhood. And perhaps Leo spawned his new pastime from him. Drawing is infectious.

"Hey, Yusei!" Squeaked Leo as he ran full pelt after him, brandishing a piece of paper.

He slid out from under his Runner.

Leo skidded to a halt and gasped for his breath. "We...had...to draw...our Dueling Hero...today, ...and I drew you!"

"Really?" Yusei was getting interested. And very flattered.

"Yeah! Look!"

Luna came running in a few seconds after Leo practically shoved his drawing (or rather doodle) within viewing range of his nose.

'mY Du3linG H3Ro Yusei' ...

...was the title. But it looked almost nothing like him.

"It's...very impressive..."

"Yeah, well, I figured that my drawing was a bit too boring, so I made your hair look a lot cooler! Luna said it looked like a crab...it DOESN'T look like a crab, right?" *HINTHINT*

"...no...?"

"Yeah, you see?" Leo leapt up and thrusted his index finger in Luna's direction. "It DOESN'T look like a crab!"

Ah well. 'Twas a white lie.

* * *

It's official. He hates the press.

* * *

Things finally became clear when he fell into the Original Enerdy Reactor.

"...and that's why the Fudo line always has hair like this," said Dr. Fudo as he finished his story. He looked up to see Yusei's eyes glittering.

"I'm related to Yuugi Mutou!" He whispered, trembling all over. "I can't believe it! I'm related to...so I wasn't the only person in history with hair like..."

"...a crab?"

He blinked. "How...?"

Mr Fudo twitched. "...back when I was still working with Goodwin, he threw a party when I announced I was getting married to your mother. Guess what the banner said."

"Congratulations Crab-head?"

"No, but close enough. My nickname was Sea-Urchin."

He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Having crab-like hair was not good for stealth, he decided. One afternoon after his victory over a new victim...erm...opponent, the media went wild. That was him breaking Jack's record for the most duels won in one year. That was the same day that he ran out of milk. Having no breakfast or getting raped by his rabid fanbase...hmmm...tough call.

After much 'persuation' on Crow's part he went out...only to be confronted by his beloved fangirls. Why couldn't Crow do his own shopping?

_" 'Cuz I'm still on Sector Security's Black list! I can't walk into a frigging supermarket without the alarms going haywire!"_

_" What about me? I'm not exactly Mr. Innocent either, coughcriminalmarkcough!"_

_Jack stood up. "If you two imbeciles are not going to go, I will!"_

_"NO!" _

No-one was about to forget the last time Jack went out to buy ANYthing.

_"...We could have curry for breakfast?"_

_"Nobody would ever want curry for breakfast, stupid."_

_"Tell you what Yusei, " said Crow, fishing out a photo that is very suitable for blackmail. "If you go an' get us some cereal, I won't give this picture of you and Aki together to Carly and get her to stick it all over the Internet!"_

...Damn.


End file.
